O que tem que ser feito, o que tem que ser dito
by YumeSangai
Summary: Alguém tem que tomar uma decisão...Ichigo já está indo embora da Soul Society, mas... sem dizer nada a Rukia?


**O que tem que ser feito, o que tem que ser dito.**

Um garoto de cabelos laranjas e curtos estava sentado no alto de um prédio, se fosse uma pessoa não estaria ali em cima e tão pouco naquele mundo, a Soul Society, um lugar estranho, mas onde havia encontrado uma razão, ou melhor, havia lutado por ela... e agora que estava vencido, era tirar a poeira das roupas e se despedir... desse jeito... tão frio...

Ele afundou a cabeça contra as pernas e respirou fundo, abafou um soluço e depois outro, mais outro...e outro...pronto, estava abraçado aos joelhos chorando como sua irmãzinha, que humilhante para um garoto de 15 anos e valentão, mas não conseguia evitar, era doloroso e pior que os machucados que havia conseguido era a dor que agora apertava seu coração. Era como se alguém estivesse com ele na mão, e sadicamente o assistisse.

Uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava do outro lado, escondida atrás da parede, e com a mão no coração, via o garoto que mais amava derramar lágrimas, por alguém e isso a fazia se sentir como uma idiota, porque ainda insistia, como uma fraca, porque não juntava coragem e lhe dizia a verdade, como uma boba, por ficar com ciúmes...Não era pior e nem melhor do que alguém era apenas uma menina apaixonada.

Alguns encaravam a situação um pouco melhor, esse era o arqueiro Quincy, com seu orgulho de ferro, ele estava na biblioteca da Soul Society, fingindo estar ocupado, porque na verdade, não queria ver ninguém, não queria ser visto, mais um pouco... queria sofrer sozinho, para que a doce menina de olhos claros não soubesse e muito menos se preocupasse... que tudo fosse esquecido.

Chad estava preocupado com seus amigos, mas sabia que não era uma boa hora para estar por perto, embora tenha imagino se Ichigo não precisava de um ombro amigo, mas ele iria se sentir mal, por nada fazer e tão pouco ter algo para reconfortá-los, fingia não saber de nada.

Rukia ainda estava um pouco fraca e se encontrava no hospital, toda aquela história de ter passado seus poderes Shinigami para Ichigo e o fato dela ainda não ter se recuperado, era uma coisa que ainda estava sendo resolvida, embora já tivesse deixado clara sua intenção de permanecer na Soul Society e de voltar para o 13º esquadrão, e já havia comunicado a Ichigo, que não pareceu mais feliz...desde aquele momento, ela não mais o via... Tinha certeza que ele ainda se encontrava naquele lugar por sua presença espiritual.

-Ichigo... Eu...bem eu vou ser direta, eu vou ficar na Soul Society, de volta a minha função e com o meu irmão.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou sem nada dizer por um bom tempo, até conseguir formar um meio sorriso, muito falso e concordou meio receoso com a cabeça.

-En-Entao... Que tudo dê certo pra você Rukia, e vê se melhora – Disse passando a mão na cabeça dela e saiu em dois saltos do quarto, ela não pôde ir atrás dele, porque assim que tentou se levantar, sentiu uma pressão forte que a fez voltar a se sentar.

Isso que havia acontecido, ele havia saído do quarto, visivelmente amargurado e ela nada pôde fazer, a não ser olhar, mas não iria mudar de idéia, não podia ir com ele, não era o seu lugar...não era justo que ele a arraste com ele e certamente não o faria. Ela tinha um passado ali, ela... suas vidas eram diferentes, embora tivessem se cruzando por um tempo... um tempo muito bom e memorável, mas... havia muitos motivos para ficar e apenas um...para ir.

-I-Inoue, não sabia que estava por aqui – Disse Ichigo abrindo um sorriso amarelo, estava pronto pra sair dali de cima e não esperava encontrar a menina encostada na parede, mas ela estava de olhos fechados, e não reagiu. – I-Inoue? Está dormindo? – Ele perguntou a cutucando, ela deu um leve sorriso e abriu os olhos, que não o fitaram, mergulharam nos dele, e isso o incomodou de certo modo.

-Kurosaki-san, quando iremos voltar? – Perguntou em um tom de saudade, como se estivesse de férias e agora em uma praia, depois de longas semanas naquele lugar.

-Hn...amanhã, prepare a suas coisas e avise o Chad e o Ishida, acho que ainda não falei com eles – Disse colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco e seguindo, ela deu um leve suspiro.

-/-

-Yoruichi-san – Disse Ichigo surpreso ao ver a mulher sentada em um longo sofá, era um pequeno cômodo que ficava no 4º esquadrão, perto de Rukia, pedido por Ichigo diretamente a Capitã.

-Seus olhos estão vermelhos, se o Hollow não está tentando tomar conta de você, então tudo bem – Disse brincando e tirando uma risada do 'pupilo temporário'. – Anda pirralho, vem cá – Disse batendo no sofá ao seu lado, meio receoso Ichigo se sentou como se fosse convidado pela mãe de um amigo a se juntar ao almoço, embora a sensação não fosse bem essa...

-Vai ficar por isso mesmo? Não vai tomar nenhuma atitude?

-Yoruichi-san, o que espera que eu faça? Ela já disse tudo, não vai voltar, ela **quer **ficar aqui...

-E ela pediu que você não viesse...e você veio, trouxe seus amigos, vocês lutaram, ficaram fortes, vão embora apenas com uma lição de moral?

-Yoruichi...não da... não vou forçar ninguém, você tem razão eu vim por que quis e por isso mesmo eu mereço esse tipo de resposta dela, que mesmo depois de tudo, ela não vai ficar comigo, não vai ser como antes, porque começou tudo errado...nada...não era pra ser desse jeito... – Disse Ichigo encarando Yoru, com os olhos trêmulos e a voz como uma gelatina, instável, ela teve a impressão que ele voltaria a chorar, mas parecia não haver mais lágrimas.

-Ok, ok, eu só estava implicando com você – Disse se lamentando por ter começado com a conversa, e o puxou para um abraço.

-/-

Não era só Ichigo que havia conseguido ficar instalado em um esquadrão, embora os outros três estivessem juntos no 11º ...

-Pensei que fosse vê-lo por aqui – Murmurou Ikkaku que estava perto da varanda e falava para Chad e Ishida, embora estivesse de costas para ambos.

-Ele deve ir ver a Rukia-san – Disse Ishida, embora não estivesse interessado em saber os planos de Ichigo, só respondeu porque o careca enchia o saco há uma hora.

-Ei, cadê o Ichigo? – Perguntou Renji abrindo a porta e foi fuzilado por Ikkaku e Ishida, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e se jogou no chão se servindo um pouco de sakê. – Ok, já vi que não vai aparecer por aqui... O mau humor do Ikkaku eu até entendo, mas porque o Quincy também?

Ishida ia murmurar uma resposta bem mal educada, mas Chad foi mais rápida.

-Orihime.

Renji concordou com a cabeça e virou um copo goela a baixo.

-Ta, vocês vão ficar com essas caras é problema de vocês, eu to dando no pé, ei, valeu Ikkaku – Disse fazendo uma espécie de sinal com as mãos e saiu de lá.

Kenpachi estava em sua sala, deitado em um futon e olhava para a varanda, o tempo estava bom, mas o ambiente um pouco fechado, uma baixinha de cabelos rosas entrou pulando no cômodo.

-Keeeen-chan!

-Ôuh

-Yachiru descobriu a doença que está afetando esse esquadrão! Chama-se falta de Ichigo! Eu pensei em trazê-lo até aqui, mas pela sua cara agora, eu acho melhor ficar quieta, por isso eu trouxe batatas pra gente – Disse abrindo um saco bem grande de fritas e sentando ao lado do capitão.

-/-

Rukia estava sentada na cama, olhando Hanatarou que estava lhe fazendo uma pequena visita, trazendo noticias da Soul Society, nada importante, mas era bom ter companhia, embora Renji estivesse sempre com ela e seu capitão Ukitake.

-Hanatarou – Ela o cortou quando ele falava sobre as melhorias nos equipamentos e novas técnicas. – Ichigo... tem o visto?

-Ah ele, bem... eu o vejo sempre andando de um esquadrão ao outro, mas a impressão que tenho é que de está apenas rodeando, só que em diferentes lugares, não sei se isso faz sentindo pra você...

-Hn, acho que faz, obrigada Hanatarou

Ele concordou timidamente e uma enfermeira entrou pedindo que ele se retirasse porque Rukia precisava de repouso, mas essa não era bem a verdade, Unohana estava cuidando para que sua paciente se recuperasse com o melhor remédio...

-Ei...

Rukia se virou rapidamente, Ichigo estava encostado na porta, as mãos no casaco e balançando de frente pra trás com um meio sorriso, era...engraçado, Rukia apenas assentiu e sorriu.

-Então, como você está?

-Acho que estou melhorando, vou voltar pra casa em 2 dias, não precisarei mais ficar por aqui, acho que o meu irmão também voltará... então, eu estava pensando em convencê-lo a dar uma festa, vocês vão ficar aqui até semana que vem não é? O Hanatarou disse que conversou com a Yoruichi...

-É...acho que sim – E da porta caminhou até a janela e ficou parado ali, de costas para ela. – não me leve a mal, mas o seu irmão não parece o tipo que curte festas.

-Realmente não, mas...depois de tudo que aconteceu, acho que é o que precisamos, algo para mudar o ambiente... então você e os outros podem vir, não garanto total diversão e também não sei como são as festas no seu mundo, mas acho que não é muito diferente – Disse meio incerta e pensativa, Ichigo riu imaginando o que ela deveria entender por festa no mundo dos humanos.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, um olhando a paisagem, embora estivesse com a cabeça distante e a outra, olhando para as costas de Ichigo como se pudesse dar a volta e fitar seu rosto.

O sol não preenchia mais o céu, que agora tinha um tom avermelhado, triste e bonito, para Ichigo, não era nada... Para Rukia, era doloroso, assim como ter o menino que amava bem a sua frente e não poder se levantar, para tocar, abraçar ou ao menos tocar em seu braço...qualquer coisa...

-Rukia... Não vou poder ficar pra essa festa sabe... eu menti, vim me despedir de você, vou embora amanhã – Disse se virando bem a tempo de ver os olhos negros se arregalarem e para aumentar sua dor, vê-la sorrir... porque ela não dizia a verdade? Se é que existia... porque não pedia para ele ficar? Porque não insistia? Nada... Porque não fazia alguma coisa? Porque **ele **não fazia alguma coisa?!

Com esses sentimentos gritantes, e sua subconsciência sentiu uma onda de 'coragem' percorrer suas veias, em salto se afastou da janela e foi até ela, ficou bem frente, inclinado, sentindo sua respiração quente e acelerada, podendo ouvir as batidas coração, que parecia querer saltar pela boca, a sensação dela era mesma da dele, e isso o incentivou a tomar uma atitude.

A quebra do orgulho, nesse caso diga-se de passagem vergonha de ambos de tomarem uma atitude e admirem não só para eles mesmos mas para quem realmente deveria ser dito.

-Fica comigo? – Perguntou com uma voz macia, que Rukia jurava que era impossível para Ichigo, sua mão percorreu o rosto dela, Rukia sentiu várias coisas, mas nada que com uma palavra pudesse descrever essa sensação.

-Agora? – Perguntou num ímpeto de surpresa hesitação e curiosidade, ele sorriu e riu. _Lindo _pensou ainda surpresa e só piorou.

-Pra sempre – Ele disse a beijando, que a principio foi tenso, mas aos poucos ela foi se acostumando e correspondeu com tanto carinho quanto ele, só se afastaram quando precisaram retomar o fôlego.

-Ichi... – Ele pousou o dedo sobre os lábios dela – Eu odeio despedidas, juro pra você, olha, não pensa que eu to tentando te convencer a vir comigo, você tem seus planos e suas obrigações por aqui, eu não posso fazer nada, mas vê se não esquece que eu sou o seu herói, ta? – Disse rindo e bagunçou o cabelo dela e se afastou, estava abrindo a porta, quando Rukia se levantou, ignorando as pernas bambas.

-Ichigo, não...vá...não...

-Rukia, eu não posso ficar aqui – Disse sentindo o peso de suas próprias palavras, Rukia concordou com a cabeça e o abraçou.

-Nós vamos dar um jeito, eu não posso ir agora, mas você tem coisas pra fazer, como estudar e dar um jeito no Kon, eu vou ficar por aqui e conversar com Byakuya-Nii-sama e o Capitão Ukitake, feito isso eu vou voltar, porque você mesmo disse, pra sempre.

-Rukia...

-Obrigada, por tudo, de verdade.

-Eu amo você – Disse beijando a testa dela.

-Eu também amo você – Disse escondendo o rosto corado no peito dele, e ficaram um tempo abraçados... a lua invadia o quarto e preenchia de uma forma singela, não mais bonito do que as palavras que foram ditas... não mais encantador do que o olhar dos apaixonados... nada mais e nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo, seu herói e Kuchiki Rukia, sua amada que de forma bem simples, mudou seu caminho. Cruzaram suas vidas e agora se ligavam, não por uma promessa, mas por uma razão de existir.

**Concluída/**

**20h12.**

**N/A: desculpem qualquer erro...**


End file.
